1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for displaying and managing information on a webpage using an indicator. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system for displaying and managing information on a webpage using an indicator in which, where various information are outputted in one webpage through a monitor, desired specific information is provided with a block space as an indicator so that it can be differentiated from other information, a plurality of indicators generated by various users can be piled in the form of a multilevel, the indicators generated by users and the web pages having the indicators can be collected as a database, and the specific information of each webpage can be selectively arranged and easily classified/managed according to a setting manner of a priority order thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the modern societies, according to great developments of an internet, it can easily search and obtain various information, which were obtained through a newspaper or a library reading in the past, by means of the internet.
That is, the internet user inputs the specific keyword through a keyboard of computer by using a webpage having various search engines capable of searching various information and specific contents, so that the user can easily obtain the pertinent webpage containing the specific information.
Presently, according to the developments of various search engines in the information search field using the internet, for example, easy functions such as an automatic word completion and a relation word search and so forth occur in succession, so that it can play a part in searching the information in variously famous internet portal sites.
However, in a general internet search engine, since the target search is mainly restricted to the specific word, the search engine servers to play a role in finding only superficially and fragmentary information including the pertinent word inevitably. Accordingly, it cannot provide the systematical and concrete classification and explanation on the pertinent conception in case that the user intends to find the information on any specific conception like special books. That is, for example, in case that a word “patent” is searched, the conventional search engine can serve to fully find the pertinent webpage standing for words such as “patent office” or “procedure of patent application and so on including the word “patent”. However, it has difficulty in finding in-depth and extension information, for example, “relation between intellectual property with patent and general property” and “logic of patent disputes and cases thereof”. Also, the group of the information divides into various parts according to the category such as “history of patent”, “patent system of each nation”, “kind of patent” and so forth. However, in order to find the information of specific field, there is a considerable inconvenience that the user searches each webpage including “patent” searched innumerably one by one.
The reason is because the conventional search engine conducts a specific word-centered search, not general contents-centered one as described above. That is, in order to search the information around the whole contents thereof, it is necessary for the search engine itself to analyze the contents of the information. However, even though a developed intelligent search engine is used, it has difficulty in providing the search function capable of analyzing the contents of the webpage.
In other words, since the information includes comparative values related to subjective values or experiences (for example, an article and editorial in newspaper, contents expressing a personal opinion or experience and so forth), there is a limit in that the objective information cannot be accurately provided in case of mechanically searching the information. Accordingly, it is necessary to record the opinions of many peoples on the information therein more or less and establish the verification and priority order of the recorded information.
Especially, there is a reply culture capable of recording the opinions of many people on the specific information in order to accomplish the above purpose more or less. However, in case of the reply culture, since ill-intentioned or superficial contents or are mainly written anonymously, there is a considerable limit in that it does not play a role in providing an objective value on the information.
Also, since various web pages are existed in the websites, there is an inconvenience in that it is necessary to search all of the web pages one by one in order to find the specific information. Moreover, as though the desired information is checked out through a favorites function, where the contents of a large quantity are recorded in one webpage, for example, where the target information is existed in a second paragraph, 4 page of a webpage having total 10 pages (A4 paper), it has difficulty in finding quickly the desired contents. Furthermore, in case that the webpage of a large quantity are recorded in the favorites, it is difficult to smoothly manage each webpage on account of the confusion of the priority order on each webpage.
In the twenty-first century, since we live in the flood of information, it is not important as to whether a specific information is existed in the well-known search engine or not or how many information there are existed. That is, on the assumption that many web pages on the specific information are already existed, there is a key point in that the specific information can be more rapidly and accurately searched to be recognized as actual information and the webpage for recording the actual information can be managed in groups. Accordingly, it has been demanded that an important indication is displayed on only the desiring information in various web pages and it is systematically sorted to share with other user, so that it can establish the verification and priority order of the information, thereby creating a new paradigm capable of differentiating more and more and being useful in internet information search/manage fields.